En paix
by Oiseau Vermillon
Summary: Pensées d'Hilda après la bataille d'Asgard, entre regrets, culpabilité et chagrin.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** En paix

**Personnages : **Hilda, Freyja

**Rating :** G

**Nombre de mots :** 930

**Notes de l'auteur :** Histoire écrite dans le cadre de la communauté 31_jours sur Livejournal. Thème du 15 juin « En paix » (oui, oui, le titre de l'OS est celui du thème, et peu me chaut). Et oui, je reviens aussi avec de l'Asgard, c'est sans doute ce qu'on appelle de l'obsession monomaniaque.

**En paix**

La froide atmosphère des lieux pesait sur l'esprit d'Hilda. Sur la large terrasse, la jeune femme ne sentait plus que sa solitude et sa tristesse lancinante qui ne laissaient pas de l'envahir depuis que l'anneau empoisonnant son esprit avait été tranché, et que la conscience de ses actes s'était imposée à elle.

Jusqu'à l'horizon courbé, elle pouvait voir les larges plaines glaciales qu'un vent rasant venait caresser. Dans la forêt non loin d'ici, le silence présidait et ce lieu qui jadis bruissait du hurlement des loups se voyait à présent habité d'une humeur lugubre. Dans son dos, Hilda sentait la silhouette imposante de la statue d'Odin dont le casque, et le visage solennel à la barbe de givre dépassaient des toits du palais Valhalla. Odin dont la présence, encore aujourd'hui, n'était constituée que de silences mais dont la proximité bienveillante, peut-être, avait l'heur de rassurer les habitants d'Asgard après le conflit qui avait secoué ces terres millénaires. Du ciel, le soleil, pâle comme la lune, dispensait de fins rayons dont la faiblesse échouait à réchauffer les mains d'Hilda, glacées, reposant sur la balustrade de pierre. En levant la tête elle aurait pu, elle le savait, regarder en face cet astre blême. Elle retint néanmoins son geste, c'était à cause de pareils constats, amers, que l'anneau des Nibelungen avait pu pervertir de la sorte son esprit, faisant remonter à la surface des envies et des désirs évidents.

Au loin, une brise parut se lever, charriant avec elle une mélodie à la pureté de cristal, faisant vibrer les cordes invisibles qui s'épanchaient dans le ciel clair. La neige ne tomberait pas avant plusieurs jours et Asgard était en paix. Triste consolation en considération du prix exigé pour de telles conditions.

La princesse se vit bientôt rejointe par la silhouette menue de sa sœur qui, en quelques pas, se trouva à ses côtés. Comme perméable à cette présence un tant soit peu réconfortante, Hilda tourna la tête en direction de sa sœur. Sur le visage de Freyja, elle y lisait toute la fatigue qu'avait fait naître la tristesse du deuil, après avoir enterré son aimé, son ami et tous ceux ayant donné leur vie pour un idéal illusoire. Elle distinguait dans ses yeux clairs, entre les blessures et les égratignures tantôt récoltées, un courage et une détermination qui, en cet instant même, lui manquaient.

Ainsi malgré la douleur, la peine et les pertes, un été invincible habitait le corps frêle de sa cadette. Elle qui n'avait pas hésité, dès les premiers moments, à trouver en elle la force de s'opposer à son aînée, qui avait persévéré, quand bien même les faits d'alors lui donnaient tort mais dont le dénouement rendit à sa démarche la noblesse dont elle était parée. Freyja paraissait se tenir droite face aux évènements et Hilda se prit à penser que peut-être, sa sœur méritait plus qu'elle-même sa place auprès d'Odin.

Mais il y avait malgré tout des fardeaux qui se devaient porter dans la solitude. C'était le cas de ceux d'Hilda dont la faute ne pourrait être expiée que dans un service respectueux dans la charge qui lui incombait de naissance. Une fois de plus, son cosmos pointa en direction de la statue d'Odin dont l'aura contournait et traversait les murs du palais. Un instant l'avait effleurée cette envie d'abandonner, de renier aussi bien sa fonction que ce dieu silencieux réduit à l'état de statue immobile. Cette renonciation, qu'elle avait un temps désirée plus que toute autre chose au monde lui apparaissait cependant comme l'échappatoire la plus vile. Car nier Odin, c'était aussi fouler aux pieds le sacrifice – ô combien vain – de ses Guerriers Divins, de la fine fleur de ces hommes d'Asgard dont la grandeur aurait été tellement éblouissante, si le fil de leur vie n'avait pas été cruellement rompu. Siegfried, Hagen, Thor, Mime, Albérich, Fenrir, Syd, Bud… Huit vies brisées qui avaient néanmoins combattu pour leur terre, pour leur souveraine, pour leur dieu.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas nier Odin, mais dans le même temps, elle était obligée d'accepter tout ce que cela impliquait. La culpabilité, la détresse, l'amertume, savoir que dans ces contrées, ces hommes seraient pleurés, se voir confrontée au vide de ce palais où hier encore, elle en arpentait les couloirs et les jardins aux bras de Siegfried, attendant de lui des mots qu'elle-même avait eu trop peur de prononcer et qui à présent ne viendraient plus de lui.

Un sourire vint garnir le doux visage de sa sœur. Même dans l'adversité, la cadette lui avait conservé son amour et son affection. Une béquille insuffisante au regard de la peine qui étreignait le cœur d'Hilda, mais dont elle ne refusait pas pour autant la présence. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle se sentit répondre à l'expression de sa sœur et elle se dit que peut-être, elle pourrait trouver, dans la quiétude apparente de Freyja, des raisons d'espérer et de pouvoir, un jour, trouver elle aussi la paix.

Un vent violent se leva, venu du lointain. La bourrasque continue, en s'épanchant dans le firmament, sembla polir la surface rebondie du soleil dont l'éclat s'aviva de même que les traits qu'il lançait sur les deux jeunes femmes et sur les terres asgardiennes. Plissant les yeux devant cette soudaine manifestation, Hilda reposa son regard sur les longs paysages, s'apercevant de la beauté de ces lieux que même sa tristesse ne parvenait pas à réduire à néant.

Asgard était en paix, mais l'était déjà avant la guerre. Quant à elle, il restait encore un chemin, long et tortueux, à parcourir avant que certains sentiments ne s'estompent et ne s'effacent.


End file.
